Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, it is generally well known in the prior art to feed infants bottles of formula. Such formula may be bought in a pre-mixed form or may be purchased in powdered form and made by mixing the powdered formula with water. Unfortunately, pre-mixed formula is not economical and tends to spoil quickly once opened. Powdered formula is difficult to measure and hard to use when on the go. Moreover, once mixed with water, the formula must be refrigerated making it less desirable to pre-mix bottles.
Specifically of interest to the present invention are the following: Sherman, U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,274, discloses a hand-operated device for measuring, dispensing and storing of powder, granular and grain materials. The device includes a container wherein the material is stored and a measuring and dispensing unit attached to the container.
Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,336, discloses a dry food dispenser having a cylindrical container with a removable cap for covering a central storage area holding dry food commodity. The mid-section of the container includes a tapered funnel terminating in an opening. A rotatable cylinder is operably carried on the funnel having a pre-measured receptacle or cavity co-extensive with the funnel opening for collecting a quantity of the dry food product. Upon rotation of the cylinder, the receptacle carries the product from the funnel for external dispensing into a utility container for usage.
Liu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,563, discloses a dispenser including a cylindrical body. Powder stored in the body can pass through the flow-through opening on the periphery of the separator plate into a measuring space. The powder is then dispensed through an outlet in the cover.
Eckman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,521, discloses an adjustable metering dispenser apparatus having a container for holding free-flowing materials. The top of the container has at least one opening therein and a cap is provided for opening or closing the top. The cap is rotatable for allowing it to be moved between the open and closed position.
Israel, et al, U.S. Publication No. 2006/0144872, discloses a container. A consumer is meant to insert a consumable product into a main storage area of the container. A lid is secured to the top of the container. By tipping the container to the proper angle, product from main storage area is forced into holding barrier volume at the top of the container resulting in a specific amount of product to be held by the barrier. The container is then tipped upright and the measured product amount drops into the bottom of a measure compartment. The container is then inverted once more with the top of measure compartment now open, thereby allowing the measured product to be dispensed from the container, whereby the product from the main storage area is again forced into the holding barrier and process may be repeated.